


You're The Only One

by MikaDiamond95



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sarumi Fest 2016, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you meet a young, red-haired, impulsive male Omega with straight foward personality that you can't predict what he was about to do for next? <br/>- Saruhiko Fushimi, 10th year old </p><p>This fic is for Sarumifest 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fic after not writing a fic for years, and sadly I rushed some things on writing, but thankfuly my best friend helped me for Beta-ing  
> This works also entry for Sarumi Fest 2016, its not really best but I really love it, hope you also enjoy read it ^^)/

Yata Misaki was born as Omega male, the most rare species in the world. This world contain of 60% of Beta or ordinary humans, with 20% Alpha and 15% Female Omega, which mean its only 5% chance for Male Omega. In this society, Omega was the lowest caste from the other, which sometimes it's bring worry to the Omega's parents, like Misaki's Mother.

  
But Misaki wasn't like any other Omega child, his appearance may small and short-build but his personality was impulsive, hot-headed, straight forward and honest person, people never expect active child like Misaki was an Omega, people often thought her son was a Beta, Misaki's mother glad she could protect his son from the danger of being Omega.

  
But she shocked when Misaki wanting to live on his own after his Middle school graduation, even though his son knew about him being an Omega, Mrs. Yata always carefully told him about how special Omega in this world and taught him how he will take care himself, specially about heat, but seems Misaki was late bloomer, he haven’t hit is first heat yet when he turn to 14 years old.  
His mother wonder why his eldest son wanting to live alone, his new step father was perfectly fine, he didn't have any sort trouble of Misaki, Minoru sometimes quarrel with his brother but they always get along in the end of the day. she almost thought maybe because she was busy taking care their new child? She couldn't let him go because worried about his first heat, she thought what if it happens when he live alone and some irresponsible Alpha take him and just leave him behind after.  
But her worries disappear when she saw the seriousness in Misaki's amber eyes, he was determined to live alone, not because he hates his new family, he wanted to feel what its like to be proper adult, Yata's mom finally agreed his wish, but she also request him to not hesitate to ask help if anything happens and determined she will be the one who choose Misaki's new home.

  
.

  
.

  
Misaki's small apartment was not far from his home, its only takes 5 blocks and his new High school was close too, but Misaki was planning to not entering high school, his mother was furious when she knew, its not like Misaki hates High School, but he didn't have enough reason to continue, he also had poor grades and feel meaningless to continue, specially Omega like him was an outcast in every classroom.  
Misaki could hide his species identity, but sadly Misaki can't blend in Middle school, his friends was backstabbing him, the teacher didn't care anything except his grades and bullies often pick on him, Misaki didn't scared or back out, even to Alpha kids, but Misaki feel his school life become dull. He was glad he had amazing mother, she even stopped nagging him to continue school after he told her about his previous school life, it wasn't surprise, almost every omega kids stopped school before entering High School.  
To express his gratitude Misaki will remember to keep buying some sweet stuff whenever he visit his home.

  
.

  
.

  
Moving to new place was entirely new thing to Misaki, when the pick up car arrive to bring some Misaki's stuff and some furniture, Misaki can't thank enough for his mother to help him until his moving day, she keep saying to call her whenever he needs help, Misaki keep grinning about it, when the night's out, Misaki was done tidying and upackaging his stuff, he decided to take warm bath and sleep since his body was all stiff.

  
The next day was the finest day Misaki ever felt, he woke up on early morning, change his clothes to sport clothes and jogged around his new small place, Misaki didn't want to lazying on his first day, he decided to looking for part time job, he knew he couldn’t get a real job since he's not adult yet. But being positive is good for starting a day right.  
The same routine happening over a week, he hadn't got a job yet, it frustrate Misaki, but he hadn't give up, his dream was about started anyway, he keep looking for job, don't feel a bit of lacking his positiveness.

  
that same day he meet a gloomy kid sat alone in the park, it was the third time they meet at that park. Misaki always saw him around 5 pm, he though the kid just want to be alone for a moment or just playing routine, but when he realize the kid had same clothes, he begun to worry.

  
The park that he came across was around 2 blocks from his place, it was nice place but he seldomly saw people playing in the park, maybe because the park had just built for months, the image of gloomy kid keep appearing in Misaki's mind, he couldn't asleep because of it.

  
_Did he runway from home?_

  
_Did he get kicked out?_

  
_Has he had dinner yet? No, maybe he even have not had breakfast yet._

  
That was what filed up on his mind.

  
Misaki sometimes had some heroic nature, saving people even the person didn't ask, he didn’t care what people think about him, he saving people like he satisfying himself, it is wrong? Misaki decided to not think anymore, thinking was his biggest weakness, he dcide to approach the boy for the next day.

  
His inner intention never wrong, the gloomy kid still staying on the park, It was Saturday and he knew the school was off, but the kid still wearing the same blazer.

  
"Hey kid, are you lost?" Misaki trying to sit casually on the same bench. The kid didn't answer nor met his gaze, he keep reading a book that wasn’t Japanese language.

  
"Eeer.... Kid?" Misaki keep bugging the kid until he closed the book and glare him. "What do you want?"

  
"Hey, that's not polite, I just ask nicely about you being lost or something—I mean, look, you had same clothes for—"

  
"Are you a stalker? Creepy...." The blue eyed kid gave him disgust face, and Misaki snapped. "What's your problem!? I just want to nicely chat with you—"

  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't want to talk to you or asking you to chat with me, Thank you." The kid stood up and walk away from him. Misaki was stunned how cold and odd the child replied him, but his instinct hadn't give up.

  
"Hey, wait!" The kid wasn't expecting him to catch up on him, so he was stunned when he grabbed his small hand, Misaki could feel the kid flinched when he touch his wrist.

"Leave me alone!" This time the boy raised his voice.

  
"Shhh, don't shout like that! People think I'm gonna kidnap you!"

  
"Let them be, that was what your intend anyway...." Even he mumbled, his sharp ear could hear him enough. "The hell! I was trying to help—"

  
"I never ask you for help, Stranger!" The blue hair kid slapped his hand for letting him go, but then Misaki didn’t leave him. "Fine then, let's get know each other name first!"

  
"What?" The kid dumbfounded to him.

  
"My name is Yata, and you?" He gave him his hand, but the kid didn't shake his hand, he even gave him suspicious look. "What? I already told you my name—"

  
"People introduce with his full name, not only his family name."

  
"Whatever, brat! Now yours?"

  
"….What's your business to get know my name?"

  
"Aaargh, you're a pain , fine! Misaki, it's Yata Misaki, satisfied?" He said while hiding his embarrassment, but the gloomy kid was sneered at him.

  
"….Saruhiko Fushimi..." He whispered, his eyes staring on the ground, avoiding eye contact with Misaki, and then he turned to main cross.

  
"Hey, where are you going?"

  
"...I'm going home" He said before leave him, it seems he hates talking to people he just met, like to Misaki, but he was glad that the kid decided to stop staying on the park, he doubt they will meet again, and judging from his clothes, he's not from poor family, so there is nothing for him to worry about.

  
'Oh well, I need to take care of myself too...' Misaki decided to focus on finding job for the rest of the day.

  
.

  
.

  
The next day he feel kinda emotional when he met the same boy again when he pass by the park, this time with different clothes, Misaki decided to approach him again by sat beside him while eating his crepes.

  
"Hi, Saru—"

  
"...Will you leave me alone?" The kid cut him off before he could talk.

  
Misaki back on the square one, which he hasn't succeed to open up this kid. "What's wrong? We just know each other name yesterday, it's not gonna hurt you to talk more!"

  
"...You're still a stranger..." He whispered, but now his gaze almost directly on him, Misaki seems realize there is improvement on their communication.

  
"Well, Let's see! I will graduate from 'Stranger' label to 'Friends' for sure!"

  
"….Are you a weirdo that likes to be friends with kids? Or.... you're a perv—"

  
"What the hell!?" Misaki look disbelief to him, but it seems the kid not really hate him, he could run away and ignore him like yesterday, Misaki wasn't giving up by his tantrum. "I don't care what's normal and what's not, Why I need a reason to talk with you? It's not like I will ask you for money or-"

  
"You will, That's what teenager do, right? Bullying and took money from younger children-"

  
"Hey, don't categorize me with those shitty bullies, I'm the opposite, right? I will save children like you from bullies of course!" Said Misaki with proud eyes, this time the blue hair boy look directly to his eyes, but he cut off the gaze in second.

  
Saruhiko still giving him suspicious look but he didn't went home earlier than usual, when the sky turned into dark, Misaki decided to go home first, and the boy went to other direction, Misaki felt relieved that the boy didn't stay on the park again.

  
Their new routines begun for a while long. whenever the boy done from his school and stay on the park, Misaki will approach him while bring some snacks and soft drinks, Saruhiko didn't accept his treat at first, but he begun comfortable with Misaki around.

  
And the day come , when some 3 boys with huge and fat body surround his little friend when Misaki finished finding job in the convenience store, Saruhiko still look gloomy like usual, but he knew those 3 boys bullying him by shoving him towards each other.

  
"Hey!" Misaki approach them with his angry face, which made them back out without second. "Ah, they're gone, Tch! What are they even doing here anyway?" He said with confuse look but he noticed that his little friend was a bit hurt from his expression, and he keep rubbing the same spot in his arm.

  
Misaki grabbed his arm without thinking twice. "Hey, stop it!" Fushimi snapped at him when he touched his arm, but Misaki didn't consider his protest, in fact he pulled out his white shirt and saw the bruised skin.

  
"Woah, this was pretty bad, you need to follow me!" Misaki took his hand, grabbed his black small backpack and dragged him to his place, Saruhiko keep protested even almost threat him if he didn't let him go, but Misaki didn't listen to him.

  
When they arrive, Misaki hurriedly took his medicine kit and treat Saruhiko's wound carefully, Saruhiko stop protest, he was quiet, and Misaki appreciate the kid action which ease his job to playing hero for his self satisfaction.

  
"Here.... Tell me if you feel hurt, ya, Oh! And sorry I hadn't got chance to tidy my place," Said Misaki while giving him bandage on his arm.

  
"….Why do you care anyway..." He mumbled, still with his gloomy look. Misaki took a deep breath and stroke his hair while grinning.

  
"You don't need reason to do anything, Saruhiko, besides, I promise to save you from bullies, right?"

  
He could see a spark of light on Saruhiko's deep blue eyes when listening his words, he didn't respon right away but he nodded slowly, Misaki put back the medicine kit and took his apron. "Since you're in here, it wouldn't hurt to eat some dinner, right? You don’t have to worry, it's not poisoned!"

  
Saruhiko didn't reply nor reject his offer, it didn't took Misaki for long to prepare his leftovers and preparing the dinner, even the time still 6 pm, Misaki's stomach felt so hungry, turn out Saruhiko's habit of eating worse than he thought.

  
"Hey! You can't just separate the veggies, you have to eat both veggies and meat"

  
"….So noisy, I'm not gonna eat it..." He said while chewing the chicken meat, Misaki decided to let him eat whenever he wants, but he must remember to give him more vegetables. 'No wonder this kid was so skinny....'

  
And when they're done, Misaki decided to escort him to his home, it was his fault in the first place to drag a kid on stranger's place. 'Well, he let me drag him to my place, so its mean I'm more than 'stranger' right?" He thought, and when he realize he already arrive on Saruhiko's home.

  
"Ah, you're house so huge! I didn't know you're live in here!" Misaki was surprised Saruhiko living on rich estate, but his impression was wrong, Saruhiko didn't feel proud or happy with his reaction, he just stared him and click the bell to call out his maid.

  
"Well, see you tomorrow, Saruhiko!"

  
"….Since when you calling me with my first name...." He mumbled with annoyed look. "Hah? You didn't realize I've been calling you since err... two days ago? Well, its not like you protested anyway, Hahaha!" Misaki ruffled his hair again, and this time Saruhiko slapped his hand.

  
"….Thanks, Misaki." He mumbled before went inside the gold gate of his home. "Yeah, You're welcome—Hey! Did you just call my first name!?"

  
Saruhiko didn’t answer, he giving him sneer look. "Damn, brat!" He cursed, but at least he know today Saruhiko won't feel hostile toward him anymore.  
Misaki stretching his arm and look on the night sky, he would do his best on his work today.

* * *

  
Saruhiko never met a honest and light headed person like Misaki before. His life was full of fake happiness and despair because his father.

  
He was raised on cold and harsh family, his mother was a perfectionist Beta, always prioritize her works than everything, including his existence, and his father was a demon Alpha, the useless genius guy who love to destroy anything he likes, he didn't know why his father likes messing his emotion so much, he thought maybe it was his father's nature to look down what below him and turning Saruhiko into his plaything.

  
 _Nobody wanting to be friends with Saruhiko,_ his father said

  
Nobody wants to be his hero.

  
But his meeting with Misaki changes everything, he thought Misaki was kidnapper since he have been watching him for days and Saruhiko aware of that, but he prefer being kidnapped than went home to meet his demon father, and he knew how to escape.

  
But turns out, this weird guy just wanting to be friends with him, he can't find what motivate him to keep talking to him, but since Saruhiko was bored, he decided to let him stay until he gets bored anyway.

  
But nothing can get rid of Misaki's existence, he keep coming and giving him random snacks and drinks, talking random stuff and sometimes offer him to hang out in somewhere, he wonders why such a bright person like Misaki keep appearing in front of him.

  
And what's make him speechless that Misaki did come and save him when he was being cornered, different from his fake friends who did nothing when he was in trouble, Misaki did his promise, even brought him to his home just to take care of his wound.

  
No one did this to Saruhiko before, even his own parents. Sometimes he thought Misaki did care about him, even he just another kid, another useless and gloomy kid that exist on few blocks from his place, Misaki keep coming to him, just like a magnet.

  
His father not always home, sometimes he went out for weeks even for months without reason, and Saruhiko was delight about it, but that man also coming home without Saruhiko's notice, and he was tired of it.

  
One day on rainy days, Saruhiko went home earlier because he don’t have cram school for that day, anyway he felt the lesson he have been learning was way too easy, and he bored with it. Having genius brain like his father do disgust him. But it's also a gift.

  
He just about to change his clothes when his father popped out from his bedroom. "Surpise! Lil Monkey!" Saruhiko almost jump when he saw the man's figure.

  
"Do you miss me, My little monkey? I had plenty surpise for you~" He pulled out some stuff from his pocket, and Saruhiko could guess what he will do for next. He run out from his room without thinking twice, the catch game has begun.

  
"Where are you going, my little monkey?? I'm gonna catch you!" Saruhiko ignored him while looking for place for hiding, there is no one beside him and his father today and only God knows what he will do when they left alone.

  
When he went out to the garden, the rain hasn't stop, Saruhiko decided to enter the kitchen but sadly it was locked, it seems his father decided to lock him out.

  
"Oh, poor little monkey, can't enter his beloved home, its your punishment for run away~" He said while laughing.

  
Saruhiko clicked his tongue, he knew his father would do this if he run away, that's why he never went home when the man still on the house, but today was different, the heavy rain hasn’t stop and he didn’t brought money or stuff to covered him.

  
Only one person that came across in his mind, he hurriedly run to short cut to went out from his big garden.

  
Misaki was finished his bath when he heard a knock on his room, he wonder who visiting him on bad weather like this.

  
"Sup! Ah, Saruhiko! What's wrong!?" Misaki surprised saw Saruhiko in soaked wet, he could guess he was run away from home in the middle of heavy rain. "Come inside!" Saruhiko didn't respond right away but he let Misaki guide him.

  
Since Misaki couldn't read what situation has been gone trough on Saruhiko, he decided to offer him bath and dinner, surprisingly, Saruhiko didn't hesitate like usual, and his face look worst. Misaki swear he could sense sadness and pain in Saruhiko eyes.

  
Misaki cook some beef stew to make Saruhiko more warm, but like usual he didn't ate his vegetables. He let him be anyways. Besides the dark aura around that kid is way more concerning than veggies.

  
"Now, Saruhiko, I will not force you to eat vegetables, but you need to tell me what happen to you..." Misaki try to open him up, but it was harder than usual, Saruhiko didn't spoke even a word since he arrived.

  
"How about this, let's have pillow fight and then we talk!"

  
"….Pillow fight?" Saruhiko lit up his face, confused. Misaki grinned when Saruhiko took interest of his idea.

  
"Yep! I'm gonna teach you how fun sleepover is!" Said Misaki after finish washing the dishes and took out his futon, since Saruhiko's body so small, he could fit in his futon, when Saruhiko awkwardly sitting on his futon while wearing his white shirt, Misaki smash him with his pillow without hesitate, and turn out Saruhiko didn’t feel like to lose at him.

  
"Gotcha! Hhahahaha—Ugh!" Saruhiko threw the pillow faster than he thought. "You’re gonna lose, Misaki"

  
"Hah! You betcha!"

  
The pillow fight went on until both of them tired and laying on his futon while heavy breathing, it seems Saruhiko enjoyed the pillow fight without realize, Misaki sat up and grinning on him.

  
"Now let's have pillow talk!" Saruhiko sat up across him. "Okay, let me tell you something, my biggest secret is... I'm Omega!"

  
Saruhiko look dumbfounded. "...You're not look like Omega..."

  
"Exactly! My mom tell me I need to blend really well like Beta!" He grinned, look proudful that he can surprise Saruhiko. "….Why are you telling me this, aren't you gonna afraid if I tell this to anyone?" Even they talk and spend time together almost 3 months, he couldn’t trust the teen Omega fully.

  
"Hmmm..." Misaki scratch his head. "Well, if I want to make you believe in me, I must give you one of deepest secret right? Like we exchange some super interesting information!"

  
"…..." Saruhiko keep re thinking about what Misaki said. "...Fine... If you want to know badly...." Misaki look at him with serious face. So he told him everything that happened to him since he was born.

  
Misaki was super impressed when he know Saruhiko was an Alpha, but he felt stiff when Saruhiko told him how his parent treat him no more than a tool, even worse, a play thing. Misaki can't contain the anger and frustration when he imagine how Saruhiko felt when dealing his no good father.

  
Saruhiko surpised as well, seeing Misaki upset listening what happen to him, he even hugged him without asking him and whispered he gonna be okay because Misaki won't turn his back like his parents did. He did not want to believe him, but the little hope on his mind whispered him its okay to believe this person for once.

  
And after long deep talk for night, they decided to call it out and sleep, Saruhiko awkwardly sleep on the edge of Futon, feeling he couldn't sleep at Stranger place, but Misaki isn't stranger anymore, specially after this long awkward talk, he felt its okay to call Misaki as a friend, even though they have 5 years age difference Misaki interest and behaviour is not far from him, but maybe that's why he felt a lot at ease with the red head hero-wannabe like Misaki.

  
The next day Saruhiko return to his home, nobody even looking or question him when he didn't return home last night, like usual, specially his no good father. He was glad his father went somewhere again and went to his school like always.

* * *

_**One year has passed...** _

  
"What?"

  
"Like I said, How about you're living with me?" Misaki asking something that not Saruhiko expected, how Misaki can ask 11 years old boy to live with him, specially they aren't blood related.

  
"….Are you that lonely?" Asked Saruhiko, he couldn’t figure out what motives behind Misaki's offer, he had been friends with him for almost one year, and now in the middle of light snowy day, he asked him to live together with him.

  
"What? No! I just—You know, can't let you suffering because that man, I mean why he likes to torture you anyway? It's must been a hell to you for living with that guy!"

  
'Well, he's not wrong about it...' "Its not like knowing his reason will make him stopped to bothering me, besides that man didn't come home often like usual..." Saruhiko didn't care about what others think, but living with Misaki wasn't easy to accept.

  
Misaki went silent for moment. "..Right, it was really weird asking you random question like that, Sorry, Saru, it must be awkward huh..."

  
'He must be regret asking me....' Saruhiko's negative thinking habit always come whenever Misaki hestitate on him. "...Idiot..."

  
"Shut up! But you won't mind if we ate some ramen before coming to your home, right?" Misaki pointed one of his favorite ramen shop while smiling. Misaki always pick him up whenever he was done from his cram school, winter always full of additional lesson and meaningless tests for Saruhiko, so he didn't mind to have some fun with Misaki.  
After spending time for random talks until his favorite game debates, they parted when arrived on Saruhiko's gate, Christmas is coming over and he always spend his holidays flat like always, but now was different, Misaki was in his life.

  
Misaki got sick on Christmas day, and he cursed himself for not able to attend Christmas party with his family, but he wasn't fully regret, coming home not always bring him good mood, he decided to tidying up his room for satisfying himself, but then someone come over.

  
"Wait a second! Wassup—Woah! Saru! You didn’t tell me you come to my house today!"

  
"….." Saruhiko hiding his face with his blue dark scarf, his winter coat hid his skinny body pretty well, Misaki thought the snowy had gotten heavy. ".... Pardon for the intrusion..." Whispered Saruhiko when he entered Misaki's room.

  
"I'm so glad I buy this cake yesterday, you wont mind eating some cake, huh? It's not like you're going to fat in one day!" Misaki brought the Christmas cheese cake with Santa figure on the cake, Saruhiko usually refuse any cake he gave but since he come on his own, he ate whatever Misaki prepared.

  
After done eating the cake, Misaki offered him an old game console which can be play with 2 person and playing until midnight, it was the most peaceful day they spend, but Saruhiko didn't hate it, for his case, it was the best day he ever spend with someone other than his family.

  
He made up his mind about staying with Misaki.

  
In the next morning, Saruhiko wake up because Misaki's cooking smell, he was light sleeper anyway, but because Misaki challenge him in First person shooter game last night, he felt restless today.

  
And somehow waking up on somewhere place with someone's cooking smell wasn't bad idea, Saruhiko thought. "Morning, Saruhiko!" Misaki popped out from the door. "I making some karaage, it was your favorite, right?"

  
'Since when he knew about my favorite food... Heck... I didn't even know what's my favorite...'

  
"Creep."

  
"The hell!? After I cooking these for you!?" Misaki yelled at him when heard Saruhiko's comment, his karaage was top notch like his other cooking, but Saruhiko seems didn't hate it all, he still took one of the delicious karaage and ate it slowly.

  
"…..It's not bad...." He said, Misaki's angry face turned into happy face. "Ohh~ Look who's _tsundere_ here! Here ya go, go on! Take it all!"

  
Saruhiko didn't know Misaki gotten weird habit like feeding Saruhiko more than ever, but once again he didn't hate it, maybe he could gotten used to Iit if he living together with him.

  
'Living together huh...'

  
"Listen, Misaki-"

  
"Hah!? How dare you still call my first name after I feeding you like this-"

  
"If I live in here, its mean you must buy food supplies for two people, are you capable for that?"

  
"Ah, for that-" Misaki suddenly got some serious expression, it was rare for Misaki for being serious. "Actually I had friend that own a bar and he recently hired me so, don't worry about the money-"

  
"Actually, I'm curious why are you working so hard just because you want a person to live together with you, you could ask your co-workers or some of your friends...."

  
_'Not a useless child like me.'_

  
"Honestly, I don't know, Saruhiko, I'm just.... want to help you, you know? Isn't that enough?"

  
"Without wanting something for return?"

  
"Hah? What for?"

  
"Misaki.... I don't know how can you be so idiot-"

  
"The hell! Stop calling me idiot, brat!" They still bickering like always, but Saruhiko wonder why Misaki never tired to talk to him, even he knew all he can do is rile him up.

"Listen, I know this is weird but all I want from you is you, okay?"

  
"..........." Saruhiko went silent, and Misaki panicked because it sound so wrong, so he decided to correct it. "Wait! Don't think that way! I mean as friend okay! like someone you want spend time-"

  
"….You want a kid like me stay with you?"

  
"Yeah!" Misaki answered him without hesitate. "Why not? You're fun, Saruhiko, even we had huge difference age, but I do like have sibling or friend like you! That's why I asked you for stay!"  
"…....Pfft, Misaki is idiot anyway," Saruhiko couldn't hold hid laughter, his simple and absurd answer make his stomach feel funny. "You didn't forget I'm Alpha, did you?"  
"Huh? What's make difference between Alpha and Omega anyway? I believe you're fine person, Saruhiko, being Alpha or not did not make difference."

  
Saruhiko wanted to correct him, but Misaki wasn't wrong about it, even they different, somehow Misaki was the only person that care about him, and living with people who care about him its like living with his family, right?

  
Saruhiko knew the answer. "...Fine, if you insist."

  
"Eh?"

  
"Its not like that guy and his wife will realize their son was being taken by amateur kidnapper anyway..."

 

"Hey! That's not funny!" Misaki annoyed by his new nickname, but then he grinning happily because Saruhiko agreed with him.

  
"But I can't move up right away, I still had one semester to go and that guy still in my home-"

  
"Its okay! Take your time!" Shout Misaki from the kitchen, he was washing the dishes. "You're gonna enter a Middle school, right? Well, you can enter my alma mater school-"

  
"And become idiot like you, huh?"

  
"Like. I. Said. I'm not Idiot!!" Misaki's burst of furious only making Saruhiko smirked more, seems the Alpha boy looking forward living with the impulsive Omega.

==== 

Saruhiko brought his own things after he registered on Misaki’s choice of Middle School, Misaki was a bit confused Saruhiko only brought his clothes and some electronic stuff that he didn't know about it, but he was delighted when Saruhiko also bring some Misaki's favorite games and consoles.  

 

Not only brought news about his Middle School, Saruhiko also told him that his father was dead, that's why he move so soon after his acceptance, and his mother didn't even comment about his moving.  

 

Misaki worried at first, but seeing how Saruhiko calmly unpacked his stuff and placing his stuff beside Misaki's, he felt more comfortable, he will buy new double Decker for both of them this Sunday.  

Misaki's part time job turned well, he become Manager on Sport Shop he's been working and he become part of gang of HOMRA, sometimes helping them run some errands.  

Living together with unsocial and difficult Alpha was not easy like he thought, Saruhiko's picking habit worsen, whenever Misaki intentionally making him eating the veggies, and since Saruhiko was so smart, he also found some Misaki's weakness like he can't drink milk, he often got teased about it.  

"No wonder why Misaki can't get any taller~" He sneered whenever he took his milk cart-box and drink in front of Misaki.  

"Shut up! Don't get cocky just because you got taller! I-I'm still on growing spurt anyway!" Misaki denied the fact milk was going to help him taller, he didn't know why he hates milk so much anyway, when he realize, he was staring to Saruhiko's body.  

The Alpha boy had gotten taller, they even almost had same height, last time he remembered, Saruhiko was about tall as his shoulder, but now the 13th year Saruhiko catching up his height, it was not good news to Misaki.  

'I will found a way to make myself taller, then!' He thought, but he eventually forget about his ambitions to get taller, as long he could work out and doing his skateboarding hobby, he already satisfied.  

Having a roommate surely making Misaki's day more bright, whenever he went home, Saruhiko always mumbling 'Welcome home' whenever he shout 'I'm home!' , and sometimes they staying up until midnight just to discuss random things and playing games together until Saruhiko complain he had test for tomorrow, and Misaki never felt so satisfied before whenever he saw his dinner leftovers and his handmade breakfast, Saruhiko's plate always empty, even thought the veggies still left out.  

One year has passed without Misaki realize he walk on the middle of night  and it started snowy, and he thought he could make some anniversary for living together with Saruhiko, the Alpha boy's Birthday has passed and they spend the day with nice and peaceful activity.  

Just like any other day, they had dinner together and playing games together, but what makes difference is the fancy cake and his little gift, he didn't have much money that day so he decided to buy some friendship bracelet for him, Saruhiko didn’t look eager but he wore it all the time, its makes Misaki happy.  

'So, it wouldn't be weird to celebrate, right? But it feels like we're dating—The hell! I felt like an old man that assault young kid, Saruhiko still 14th year old—Wait, a year passed already? Damn! Time sure goes fast!' Misaki was too preoccupied with his own mind, he didn’t notice someone walk behind his back until he patted his shoulder. 

"Wah! Saruhiko! I didn't know you're not home today!"  

"I told you today was my last day of cram school... Are Misaki's memory was so bad? Ckckck, guess it's age eh.." Saruhiko smirked while flicked Misaki's head.  

"Auch! That's rude, I thought you didn't come to shitty cram school anymore!" Misaki glared him while rubbing his head.  

"I wanted to stop long time ago, it was boring as hell, the teacher didn’t let me out until today, seems they pretty tired dealing with me," 

"Good! More time for us playing together, you see?" 

"Misaki, You're playing too much until your brain become the biggest idiot in this city—" 

"Aaah! Shut up! You never refuse in the first place anyway!" Misaki pouts, he shoved the Convenience store plastic bags to Saruhiko. He took it with a low grunt. 

Misaki feel nostalgic whenever they went home in late night, only two of them and the snow start to falling down, last time he remembered Saruhiko was still a child.  

'Well, look at him!' Misaki proudly when staring Saruhiko start from head to the toes, his body grown up so fast, almost compete Misaki's height, but he's still skinny as always.  

But what makes me so amazed about Saruhiko its about his ability to make his own program, he had been curious about the thing Saruhiko brought when he move out to their home, he said it was a device called Personal Data Assistant, which he could make program by himself, Misaki never stop fussing about it and keep asking more details, even he had hard time to understand.  

He knew Saruhiko's ability could more than ordinary person, he had talent for it. But sadly Saruhiko seems hate using his talent other than his programming, maybe because it remind him about his no-good father. Remembering how their parents treat Saruhiko does make his heart flinched, he pushed the negative thoughts away, Saruhiko is with him now, he could be make him happy like no one ever does. 'Yosh! I'm gonna cheer him now with this delicious steak!'  

"Rejoice, we're having steak today because tomorrow is Christmas!" Announce Misaki while grinning to Saruhiko, his change of mood sometimes far more confusing than his temperament. Saruhiko chuckled and follow the older guy to their small apartment.  

Saruhiko realize it was their second time celebrating Christmas, last time it was about Saruhiko's Birthday and he seems feel little delighted than usual, all Misaki's attention to him make him feel giddy sometimes, he didn't know he was so craving about it before.  

'Guess celebrating something with only two of us its not bad...' Saruhiko did helping Misaki for the first time, even just cutting some potatoes and salad, he despise of it, but since Misaki wanting to eat it, he didn't mind.  

This small world for Saruhiko was enough, for the first time he wanted to cherish the moments he shared with an unpredictable stranger-turn-out-to-be-best-friends Omega.  

Unfortunately, he forgot, that their second gender, as Alpha and Omega, could changes them in the mean time.  

============== 

Saruhiko almost forgot Misaki's birthday if he didn’t look up their calendar, there was red circle with birthday cake doodle on July 20th, and he could guess whose Birthday it was. Saruhiko didn't know Misaki's Birthday until they celebrate it last year and he didn’t prepare anything, only giving him some help tickets, its cheesy but Misaki loves it.  

This year he had urge to be more prepared, and suddenly he went to Shopping district even thought he hates crowd places. Misaki likes sport and manly stuff, but Saruhiko as Third Year Middle Schooler didn't have much income, and he definitely didn't want using his mother credit card for Misaki. 

'He gaves me this bracelet last year.... Maybe I give something like this too?' Saruhiko went to Accecories shop that contain many kinds of earrings, bracelets, and neckales. He thought Misaki was one of type guy that likes to piercing but Misaki didn't have guts for that, or he didn't want to dissapoint his mother.  

Saruhiko almost bored on that shop, but before he leave, he saw one of collar that he likes, its kinda disturbing to give some collar, it feel like he want to marking Misaki as his, but he believe he didn't have such as desire to claim, when he imagine Misaki wore it, its look good in his eyes, without thinking twice he bought it and wrap it as present.  

As he expected, Misaki prepared another sweet and flashy cake with unnecessary decoration on their home, but what's make him feel more pissed, it wasn't only two of them, he invite some of his friends from his workplace, or some gang called HOMRA.  

"….I'm back." Saruhiko was a bit surprised when he saw amounts of sneakers in the entrance, Misaki shout him back "Welcome back!" And he approach him with giddy smile.  

"Hey, everyone is here, you can join too, Saruhiko, C'mon!" He dragged Saruhiko to their small living room, suddenly he feels their home become crampy, there was 4 guys sitting beside coffe table with unfamiliar face.  

Misaki introduce his friends one by one, the fat one called Kamamoto, the flashy guy called Chitose, the tallest and blonde guy was Eric and the last one he barely remembered was called Dewa, the party still continue even when Saruhiko withdraw himself to their bedroom, he feel so foolish for buying gift for Misaki, he felt he wasn't belong in there and suddenly he felt he was in stranger place.  

About eleven pm, Misaki's friends went home, leaving their living room so messy and dirty, Misaki cleaning it by himself, when he approach Saruhiko, he gave him huge smile.  

"...Put that idiot face out..." He mumbled, still focusing on his PDA and didn’t look at Misaki even a bit.  

"Hey, some nice act to a Birthday guy wasn't hard, eh?" Misaki decided to invade Saruhiko's personal space by climbing the stairs on their double Decker and sat beside him.  

"Ugh, You're reek of Alcohol, don't you know your breath was so poisonous?" Saruhiko mocked him when Misaki open his mouth, but it didn't stop him. 

"Can't helped it, I finally an official adult! I could get permanent job and drink beer! I have been wanting to do this!" He exclaimed, rolling beside Saruhiko and smiling to him, Saruhiko didn't react like usual.  

"Don't you have better achievement than useless thing like that? No wonder why your idiocy so cancerous." He mumbled, Misaki sat up beside him.  

"Why you're so grunt today? Bad marks? Your met your mother?"  

"Tch, you don't need to pay attention—" 

"Oh! You're sulking because I invite them?? Sorry, I should have told ya sooner, they keep insist you know," Misaki rambling about what happen in his workplace and descrive his friends, but Saruhiko didn't listened at him, he didn't know why he felt so pissed that day.  

"You smell weird..." He commented when Misaki's head leaning on his shoulder without permission, Misaki sniffed his own clothes. "Hah? My new shampoo? Or new detergent? I didn't smell anything,"  

"Nothing, you're always smell in summer anyway," 

"Hey! That's rude, coming to person who got heatstroke every summer, Hahaha—Hmph!" Misaki got smashed by Saruhiko's pillow. "Your're on!" Misaki accepted his challenge and they had long night of Pillow fight.  

Before the clock hit midnight, Saruhiko pulled out his gift from his pocket and threw to Misaki who has been laying down on his bed while breath heavily, the pillow fight sure took some energy out of him.  

"Hmm, You bought me present!?" Misaki sat up again, he opened the paper without patience. "Woah, cool!" Misaki staring the black with small shiny silver button collar, he wore it without second thought. "Do I look cool with this?"  

Saruhiko's gaze met on Misaki's, even with his worn out singlets, Misaki still look appealing with the collar, and suddenly he felt something weird on his stomach, like something stirring him up and he feel giddy for no reason, maybe because Misaki's amazement toward his gift, he thought.  

"….You're look like a dog." 

"The hell!?" Misaki threw the pillow toward Saruhiko again. That night Saruhiko couldn't asleep, even Misaki's noisy snoring didn’t bothered him at all, he felt uneasy, like something awaken deep inside him but he couldn’t describe it.  

* * *

 

Ever since his Birthday, Saruhiko acting more distant than usual, he didn't let Misaki to his bed like usual, didn't finish his meal, and worse, he avoiding having conversation with him. Misaki couldn't figure out what's wrong between them, he thought Saruhiko would stop act like that after a weeks, but he keep doing it more than a month.  

He felt worried suddenly, and he didn't have choice beside his no-helpful friends, after lunch break, he decided to met them on HOMRA bar like always.  

"What? You've been living with an Alpha?" Chitose blurted out when Misaki was in the middle of explaining his conditions.  

"Huh? You guys just realize it now? Well, I mean Saruhiko didn't have that Alpha vibe actually, so I can understand if you surprised—"  

"No, I mean, you've been living with him since 3 years ago, and nothing happened between you two?"  

"Yeah, so what?" 

Everybody went on silent for moment, Misaki can't think what's wrong with their living style and can't figure what happen. "Maybe in this case, it was Misaki the one who odd," Eric break out the silence, and everyone agreed on him.  

"What? What do you mean I'm the one who odd here?" 

"Tell me, have you hit your first heat?"  

This time Misaki didn't answered lightly, he almost forgot about his heat because nothing happened on him ever since he left his home and live alone, he didn't take any suppressants or illegal drugs that prevent his heat, so there is really something wrong with him.  

"Ah! I see, Eric, its because I haven't hit my first heat, right, guys? How I could be forgot about that!" Misaki hurriedly packed his stuff.  

"I will solve this with my own, thank you so much for helping, see ya later, guys!" He left HOMRA in a second.  

.

.

.

 

Saruhiko never felt so disgusted in his entire life, he felt his inner instinct had awaken and yet Misaki's smell drove him mad everyday, he become more sensitive in smelling day by day, and he lost appetite on Misaki's food since the food was full of his scent, he couldn't bring himself to eat it.  

He knew his change of behavior would make Misaki's mad, but he didn't know what to do, he may act and speak like an adult, but in inside, he still fragile, people often mistakes his actions, so why Misaki didn’t?  

'He eventually will get tired of me one day...' His dark feeling whispered on his mind, he keep thinking Misaki would push him out from his life one day, even he know Misaki wasn't that type of person, but he believe words like 'forever' and 'eternal' all are delusions.  

"Saruhiko!" He flinched when knowing Misaki coming home without notice like before, it seems he only took half day for work today. "I figure out what's wrong between us!" He said, out of nowhere, stood up on living room with sweaty expression.  

"…..What the hell are you talking about?" He said, hiding his worries with his indifferent behavior by folding his arms on his chest.  

"Listen, I may be stupid, but I know you've been avoiding me for a few weeks—Hell! It will be a month today. But I figure it out! it because I'm the odd in here, right? I mean, it must be weird living with Omega that didn't act like Omega itself—Wait, the heck I'm talking about, give me a second—" Misaki keep blabbering until he didn’t find any right words to explain. Saruhiko grow impatient listening to Misaki, so he cut off his words.  

"What? Are you really idiot? Does it matter if you're Beta? It's not about you, moron," Saruhiko spat on him, he felt guilty for making Misaki worried, but he couldn't describe what he feels now.  

"Okay, fine, it seems I got misunderstanding about this, but it would be nice if you want talk about it, you know? We could figure it out together and—" 

"No, You don't understand, its none of your business—" 

"Hey! What I've told you about us? We need to open up each other and lend each other when having trouble—D" Saruhiko clicked his tongue when Misaki brought up their agreement and it annoy him.  

"It's different, Misaki, its not easy to say, and you're the one who insist me, you can't force me on everything—" 

"The hell!? Since when I force you!?" Misaki didn't back out, he keep yelling at him.  

Their argument gotten worse ever since Misaki didn't back out and leave him alone, Saruhiko didnt understand why Misaki so insist to know what's wrong with him, he want to scream to him to give him some time alone, but then Misaki collapsed.  

"Misaki?" Saruhiko surprised when the older guy panting hard while having troubled face, does this arguments drove him out of energy? Saruhiko didn’t think twice and brought Misaki to his bed, but when he touch him, he felt Misaki's whole skin burned, Misaki's scent strong as ever, and its makes Saruhiko dizzy.  

'Can't! I can't faint now, Misaki needs me!' Saruhiko run to the kitchen to find medicine and brought it with glass of water.  

"Misaki—You had a fever," He said while touching his forehead, Misaki can't speak loudly, he nodded and drank his cold medicine, Saruhiko try to remember what Misaki do when he was In high fever. 

'He used to gave me a porridge and...Oh, the hot napkin!' He thought, he tried to remember where all the laundry Misaki put, after he done gave him warm napkin to his head, he decided to make some porridge, but stopped when Misaki reached his hand.  

"What is it, Misaki?" Asked Saruhiko, he realize Misaki's smell become so strong and there was weird urge on his mind to jump on Misaki, but he resist it.  

"Saruhiko....I'm sorry.... I wish I could help you—Ugh! Y-you could call Rikio or Kusanagi-san—You know, the owner of the bar, maybe he could figure it out what happening to me!" Misaki's voice went back, even it was little hoarse.  

Saruhiko hate the idea for relying other help, but he knew he can do nothing to Misaki, he's only a teenager after all, being helpless making him frustrated, but he know Misaki needs help.  

"...Fine..." He also felt this weird situation happening because Misaki's weird scent, he knew Misaki didn't feel well since a week ago but he force himself to work from day to night. He took Misaki's phone and giving them short message.  

Kusanagi was the one who replied first and he told him that he will coming tonight, Saruhiko look at the clock and he counting he needs to waitabout 3 hours until someone coming, while his unusual hormones  keep worsen, maybe because his Alpha instinct recently awaken.  

"Saruhiko, C-Can you stay?" When Misaki spoke, it broke Saruhiko's deep thoughts, he went over to Misaki's bed.  

"What?"  

"I don't know why, but it feel better if you're here, s-so would you mind to stay-"  Misaki's reason didn't make him feel calm, in fact his oblivious act itched him.  

"Are you an idiot? You're about hit your first heat now—" Saruhiko blurted out his conclusion. 

"W-What? I'm in heat now?" Misaki shocked heard his statement, look dumbfounded to Saruhiko.  

Saruhiko let out a long sigh. "Sometimes I forgot how idiot you are, yes, the symptoms that showing up nowhere it was a sign that this will be your first heat." 

"What!? B—But If I am in heat, then why I'm not familiar with the symptoms—You know, they said the first heat will make us insane or unconscious, something like that!"  

"Well, are you feeling high now?"  

"….Well, a bit." Saruhiko get more annoyed when Misaki gave him half-assed answer while grinning.  

"...I'm leaving." He said, but Misaki grab him quickly. "W-Wait, why? are you still angry?"

"Are you forgot that I'm an Alpha?" 

"Huh? Maybe, but you're different, Saruhiko, you're not like other Alpha—" 

"Misaki..... Let me remind you, I'm an teenage Alpha, and I'm about to blow up if you didn't let go of me." Saruhiko was tired, tired for holding himself and he wanted to get out from here as soon as possible, but Misaki didn't get him.  

"I'm still don’t understand, what's make difference—Woah!" Saruhiko jump on him without warning, and since he wasn't as dizzy as before, he could clearly look at Saruhiko. His eyes tuned into light gray with blue-ish pupils, Misaki never seen Saruhiko look so intense like that, he even gripped both of his hand, and when he felt his strength, he realize Saruhiko wasn't small helpless boy anymore, even his age still 16th year old boy, his body already had same feature like him, even taller than him.  

"Seems I need to demonstrate what Alpha can do to you." He mumbled before sniffing Misaki's neck.  

"Wha—" Misaki shivered when he feels Saruhiko's breath, he felt his neck had been cupped and licked on, it was the way an Alpha marking him, Misaki never wanted to be marking or tied up by an Alpha.  

He hates Alpha the most, but somehow he didn't feel afraid when Saruhiko was the one who marking him, it didn't feel so forceful and frustrating, he felt the opposite.  

"Argh!" Misaki groaned when Saruhiko bit him without alerting him, after leaving mark he licked it, Misaki's scent drove him crazy, his teenage hormones wanting to claim Misaki for once, but he knew Misaki hates the idea of mating, he was torn to fulfill his lust or stop himself for Misaki's sake.  

Misaki didnt get mad, he even clutched his hand on Saruhiko harder. "I-I'm sorry, but please let me inhale your scent for a while, please, I need it,"  

Saruhiko blinked at him, he suppose to scared, hate and told him to go away now, but Misaki didn't look mad at him, in fact he pulled him closer, Saruhiko froze when Misaki laid his head on his shoulder and dig his nose to his chest, he inhale deeply and enjoyed Saruhiko's scent. 

"Do you really enjoy my scent so much?" 

"I-I don't know.... but it calm me down—I'm sorry, it must be torture for you," Listening his apologies didn’t make Saruhiko feel better but at least his hormones calm down when he saw Misaki's helpless face, he had no choice but wrap his arms around Misaki. 

"….Stupid Misaki..." He cursed, but he hold him tighter, unable to resist for fulfilling Misaki's desire.  

At that moment, Misaki was so glad the Alpha that accompany him wasn't a beast and clouded minded, but the apathy Alpha that had been living with him for years.  

Suddenly Misaki felt something warm on his lips, he was shocked when he opened his eyes, Saruhiko kissed Misaki's lips, with his tender and soft lips, their lips touched for a second. Then he awkwardly pulled out.  

Their eyes met.  

And Misaki couldn't describe what happening on his heart now, he want to kiss him back, but due his heat clouded his mind, he doubt his act will bring more complicated feelings.  

But Saruhiko's eyes so beautiful at that time, its like all the wall he have been putting on between them crumbled down.  

Misaki didn't hestitate second when he saw the signal, he grabbed Saruhiko's collar and kissed him back, their second kiss was more sloppy since all Misaki did is slapping his mouth to him, but then they drawn into passionate kiss.  

If Kusanagi didn't come at that day, only God knows what happen.  

* * *

 

Kusanagi come at night, brought some medicine for Misaki, and Saruhiko didn't come home for 3 days, his worries about Saruhiko drove his strengh to get better and then looking for that room mates of him, turned out Saruhiko had been staying on internet cafe that not far from their small apartment.  

They didn't speak to each other for a week, when Saruhiko coming to home later than usual, Misaki decided to wait for him and gave him a feast, he apologized about the heat, Saruhiko did answer he didn't really bothered about it. But it didn't explain his unconformable attitude and didn't finish his food.  

Misaki went back to work again after make sure his heat won't be happening again, his mother used to say Heat happening once in 3 months, so Misaki would be safe for the next 3 months.  

"So, I've heard you finally hit your first heat, huh?" Chitose open up conversation with Misaki when he done running some errands for Kusanagi. 

"Wha—How did you know—" Before he continue, he look around, luckily the bar wasn't crowd like usual and only Kusanagi san that accompany them.  

"Your smell was different, Like someone marking you but you haven't been claimed yet, hmmm--" 

"Shut up! Saruhiko still a minor! I won't mate with him--" 

"But what if he turned into adult? Will you?" 

"Aaaargh! You're asking a difficult question!" Misaki snapped at him. "Beside, I actually don't know at all about his feeling...." 

"Do you want to know why you're so attached to him?" Kusanagi interrupt their conversation, but it took Misaki 's interest. "There was reason why Alpha and Omega created as a partner of life, a lot of people wrong interpret about mating...." Kusanagi put one of his favorite glass drink. 

"Tell me, Misaki, do you believe in fate? And have you ever thought that it was fate that brought you to Saruhiko?"  

Kusanagi's question hit Misaki really hard, he realize what's answer that he and Saruhiko had been searching for the while time. "Oh! Kusanagi-san, don't tell me that actually soulmate does exist?"  

"If you're feeling it, why not, Misaki? Only you and Saruhiko that can solve it."  

"Thank you Kusanagi-san! I'll treat you for helping me." Misaki runing toward exit door while brought his skateboard, he couldn't wait to met Saruhiko and tell this wonderful news.  

"Hi, Saruhiko, I'm back!"  

But Misaki was shocked when he sees Saruhiko had packed his stuff when he return home. "What the hell, Why are you packing these stuff?" 

"Misaki, I'm moving out." 

"Eeeh! Why?"  

"It obvious, isn't it? My existence only will bring you suffer, specially when you're in heat next time."  

"But, Saruhiko, I've told you things like heat could be helped, I even bought suppressants so you don’t have to worry anymore!" 

"Its not just about heat, Misaki, have you realize how abnormal our relationship?" 

"Its not weird! Its because.... Wait, please listen to me!"  

"...What?"  

"It because we're soulmate!" They spacing out for moment, Saruhiko had jst heard a ridiclious reason that he ever heard, but Misaki didn't stop there.  

"Remember you're always asking me why I'm picking you up? It's because I felt something like a bond between us, we're got attached into each other, right?"  

"Misaki, you're picked me because you feel pity for me right? I won't buy those reason, all these soulmates things are... not real."  

"It's real, Saruhiko! I picked you up because I can't stand seeing you so hurt and gloomy! I want make you happy! Is it wrong?"  

"So, you're telling me you had some motive all this time?"  

"Yes, and that's is making you happy and.... stay by my side..."  

"….I'm not some random kid you're pick so you wound't have worry you don't have mate because I will be the one, huh?" 

"UUuh, Iit sound so wrong, I didn't plan like that!" 

"Right, Misaki is so dumb, so he can't plan something like that," 

"Cut it out, ugh, stop making me pissed, and listen to me for once!" 

"I'm still listening." 

"I love you okay?" Misaki grabbed his arm. "Please stay with me."  

Saruhiko feel the time has been stopped, the guy that keep appearing both in his dream and reality now confessed to no good teenager like Saruhiko, its not becausese a lust or wanting money from him, its because he did care about him.  

How could he say no when Misaki begged him like that? He even lowered his so called adult pride and admitting that he is in love with someone that younger than him, Heck, maybe Misaki would go to jail just because loving him.  

"Idiot, you could tell me that after I turn into 17th...." Whispered Saruhiko while hugging Misaki tightly, he couldn't hide he felt so giddy with his confession. "I can't wait that long if you didn't stay with me...."  

Saruhiko inhale Misaki's scent again, he remembered ever since he entered Misaki's room which full of his scents, he become addicted to it, and he agreed living together with him also because he was attracted to his scent.  

Omega does have dangerous ability to lure Alpha like Saruhiko, but somehow he didn't regret it, If he could live in this cruel world only for Misaki, he didn't mind.  

 

**== FIN ==**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the story was really out of place, and the main enemy, the grammar nazi, English is not my native language sound like excuse but I really wish I could write more than this, so many moments I want to explore but sadly I hadn't time to expand all the story and decided to finish it as soon as possible   
> Thank you for reading until the end, leave a comment if you like it, and I will make the sequel fic for those who unsatisfied with the ending, yeah, A/B/O verse its not complete without rating M xD   
> Have nice day!


End file.
